


A Sky Full of Stars

by thescarletphoenixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, There was only one bed!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/pseuds/thescarletphoenixx
Summary: A series of unfortunate events leaves a bounty hunter in close quarters with her contracted target. But he’s no ordinary target, and she’s no ordinary bounty hunter. Before their time together comes to an end, they just might find that there’s more than one way to warm a frozen heart.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Burning Bright, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	A Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Melting Pot’s Tropes & Fandoms 2020 event.
> 
> The trope I rolled was bed/blanket sharing.. and it took me 3 freaking months to write it.. I’d say that I’m sorry, but if you follow my work then you already know that it’s par for the course, because I am a very slowww writer. :P 
> 
> I love Star Wars, but I’m not super well-versed in all the finer details of Star Wars lore.. Wookieepedia was an invaluable resource in the writing of this fic, but if something isn’t entirely correct, you have my apologies.
> 
> Thank you to my fandom bestie JenniseiBlack, for always reading my trash and helping me with ideas. <3
> 
> All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, and/or Marvel Studios. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.  
> *My works and ideas are not to be copied or otherwise used without my explicit permission.*

One bed. Of course there was only one bed. These safe houses were made for lone bounty hunters on the job. Pansy pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut momentarily. Today already, she’d been fired upon, sustained a great deal of damage to her ship, nearly lost her quarry, had to use her magic in front of said quarry, and now that she’d gotten them to a safe house in one piece, there was only one bloody bed. As she stood there processing this new development in the shitstorm that was currently her life, a voice spoke up from beside her.

“Well, this is cozy,” he said dryly.

“Shut up, Ren. Obviously, it’s not up to _your_ standards, but you’ll just have to get over it. You’re in no position to complain, and after the day I’ve had, I _really_ don’t want to hear it.”

She stepped forward with a deep sigh and dropped her rucksack from her shoulder to the ground at the foot of the bed, muttering to herself. 

“You know I can still hear you, right?” 

Pansy tossed her hair over her shoulder with irritation, an emotion she’d felt in spades today.

“Merlin’s beard, can you please just _not_?”

He frowned at her.

”Who is Merlin?”

“It’s an expression, _Supreme Leader._ Oh wait, no… not anymore,” she said smugly.

She pulled her wand from its sheath, intending to get her rucksack unpacked and attempt to address the bed situation. He’d seen her perform magic already, so there was no point in hiding it anymore. Really that was a bit of a relief, as it was sometimes difficult to conceal.

“You are… strange. For a bounty hunter,” he said.

“Wouldn’t be the first time someone called me that. I’ve heard much worse. If you’re trying to insult me, you’ll have to try harder.”

She set her rucksack to unpacking itself, and studied the bed before her, as well as the exceptionally small room they were in. The wheels were still turning in her head when he interrupted her thoughts.

“You possess magic. Surely this will be easy to fix.”

He gestured vaguely in the direction of the bed.

Pansy rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of explaining her magic to someone who clearly had magic of his own. His magic felt different from hers though, and she’d barely been able to resist as he tried to penetrate her mind when she’d captured him. Thank Merlin for occlumency, and a good deal of personal stubbornness. 

“First of all, that’s not how it works. Magic has limitations. You can’t just make something appear from nothing, it has to come from somewhere. And second, there is literally no spell to make shit appear out of thin air,” she said irritably. 

She worried her bottom lip as she kept thinking. _Accio_ was too risky out here in the middle of nowhere, she was utterly useless at transfiguration, and the _Gemino_ charm would be of no use either, because a duplicate definitely wouldn’t fit inside the tiny space, one and a half rooms cut into the side of a bloody mountain. They were on Sorrus… a mountainous desert planet in the Outer Rim, usually it would be ideal for laying low, but not so much for the current circumstances… and once the suns set, it was going to get very chilly. Pansy grit her teeth and ran a hand down her face, realizing she had no other viable options. She turned away from him, avoiding his eyes, which were carefully watching her.

“We’re just going to have to make this work somehow. I’m going outside to put up some wards, to keep others away and to keep _you_ in, should you decide to try something monumentally stupid. Make yourself useful and check the cupboard to see what kind of rations we have, unless you’d prefer to starve. No? Excellent, good talk.” 

Pansy didn’t wait for him to reply, and marched outside to start on the wards. She waved her wand and placed a temporary spell in her wake so she didn’t have to worry about him trying to escape while she was otherwise occupied. Then she started on the protections for her ship, deciding to extend the wards as far. She’d further assess the damage tomorrow, there was an outpost not terribly far from their location. She could take her small speeder to get whichever parts she’d need to get it back in shape to jump to hyperspace, and leave the Outer Rim behind. Her ship had taken quite a beating, but it was a solid little craft, and it hadn’t failed her yet. 

As she did her enchantments on the safe house, she considered the situation she now found herself in. It hadn’t been easy, but she’d captured _the_ Kylo Ren. This would cement her status amongst her fellow Guild members. She should be feeling victorious, instead she felt flustered. It was silly, she told herself, to be worrying over the simple conundrum of temporarily sharing a bed. Part of the reason he’d nearly slipped through her fingers before, was that she had paused for a mere moment when she’d first laid eyes on him up close. The grainy image on the bounty holo really did Kylo Ren no justice at all, so it was no wonder she was caught off guard upon facing him in the flesh. It had been years since she’d paid anyone that sort of attention, what with having her life upended and all. ‘You’re being stupid,’ she chided herself mentally, ‘get it together and focus, you bloody idiot.’ She half heartedly kicked at the dense sand under her feet. She’d been in far worse situations than this and managed to keep it together, so why was _this_ so disconcerting?

When she’d been unceremoniously dumped in this galaxy, she’d had to adjust pretty rapidly to the rough & tumble life, seeing as there was no one here who could help her get back. On Earth, Pansy was essentially magical royalty, with her Pureblood status. Here, she was nobody. Just another outsider. She supposed she deserved this; after all, she had made so many poor choices, done so many wrong things. Part of it was her upbringing and her peers, but she knew that was really no excuse for the worst thing that she’d done. It was truly heinous, and it haunted her all the time. 

She’d offered up the life of another person without so much as a second thought, in a bid for safety; selfish and self-serving. And not just any person either; it was the “chosen one,” the famous Harry Potter. But despite her Slytherin Pureblood status and general demeanor, she feared the Dark Lord just as much as anyone else. She held no reverence or admiration whatsoever for him, only cold-blooded fear. Pansy had only wanted to live, no matter the cost. Had she remained in her world, she would have paid the price for that terrible choice, there was no doubt in her mind. She hadn’t been a nice person to begin with, she knew that now, and that act of cowardice surely made everyone hate her even more. And she deserved it. She deserved every ounce of their hatred, their anger, and their disgust. 

In the end, she’d chosen to stand with the right side, although it was too little, too late. The battle was the last thing she remembered from her life before, and she still couldn’t figure out how she’d ended up here or why, but she was making the best of it. Her arrival in this world, where no one knew who she was, was both opportune and terrifying, but it had been quite a humbling experience. 

As it turned out, she was a bloody good tracker, especially with the advantage of magic on her side. That was a valuable skill that the band of smugglers who took her in, used to advance their own goals. With two older women in their group already, they’d been relatively kind to her, and gave her a place to stay on their freighter, in exchange for her contribution of work. From them she had learned everything she could about this strange new world she found herself a part of. There was no room for ungratefulness, and she came to regard them as friends.

When she’d saved up enough credits to go out on her own, she had gotten herself a respectable ship and supplies and set out to join the Bounty Hunters Guild. It was a much more lucrative business than smuggling, a far better use of her exceptional tracking skills, and a position that demanded respect, and a healthy dose of fear. For the last few years, she’d been building herself quite the reputation as a woman not to be trifled with. When the outstanding bounty for the formidable Kylo Ren had appeared on her holo, with a request specifically for her services, she eagerly accepted the challenge that it presented. 

The First Order was in ruins, and the Resistance was wasting no time in asserting their new-found upper hand across the galaxy, restoring the free Republic. All high ranking First Order officials had a price on their heads, dead or alive, but alive was preferred, so they could be tried for their crimes. Just last week, she’d captured former General Armitage Hux and claimed the hefty bounty, and the glory amongst her compatriots. With his red hair, he instantly reminded her of Weasley... until he opened his mouth. His pretentious attitude rivaled Draco’s, and in another life, her own. He’d have fit right in with the Slytherins, no doubt. 

Hux had wasted no time in trying to bribe her, which didn’t work, and then he spent the entire journey dogging her “rudimentary” flying skills and being generally dramatic. He’d complained no less than 4 times, that they were never going to make it to their destination. Her flying wasn’t great, but it wasn’t _that_ bad, for fuck’s sake. She’d almost hexed him several times, but ultimately didn’t want to reveal herself. She was extremely glad to be rid of him when she finally turned him over to the Resistance, dumping him in front of Commander Dameron with pleasure. He was their problem now.

Between collecting Hux’s bounty and now Ren’s, she’d be set up quite nicely for a very long time. She wouldn’t have to work quite as much now, she could slow down a bit. Perhaps she could actually get herself a small place somewhere nice, and stop living out of her little ship. It had made sense all this time, given that she was always chasing down a bounty, to keep things mobile. But she was ready, she thought, for a place to call her own.

As she finished up the wards that would make the safe house and her ship completely undiscoverable, she took her time, although these spells were practically second nature to her. If she was honest with herself, she really wasn’t pleased about the sleeping arrangements. It made her feel funny. It wasn’t as if she’d never shared a bed with a man before, she was no prude, but it had been so long… the last person she’d been with was Draco, and that had been years ago, and obviously under very different circumstances. She thought for a moment that she could sleep on her ship, but quickly nixed the idea. She wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on Ren and once the suns set, the temperature would drop drastically, and she couldn’t keep her heater running in her ship all night. No, she was going to have to suck it up and just deal with the situation at hand. They were both adults, and adults shared beds all the time without issue... right?

Pansy trudged through the sand back over to her ship to fetch some extra clothes and a few of the books she had onboard. She was going to need something to occupy her mind tonight, and she would need something to keep Ren occupied tomorrow while she went to the outpost to get the parts she needed. She was surprised to find a small bundle of men’s clothes. Probably something left behind from one of her last few runs. She shrugged and gathered them up with her own clothes to take inside.

When she walked back through the door, she kept her wand in a defensive position, lest he try any more of his mind magic on her. She was pleased to find that he had sorted the rations from the cupboard, as she’d asked. There were several packs of dehydrated portion bread and dried jerky. Several large containers of potable water sat underneath the now-empty cupboard. Pansy made a rough mental note of everything laid out, as she would need to replace whatever they used, for the next person who would use this safe house. It was an unspoken rule, a courtesy between Guild members. 

“Good, you’ve organized everything.”

“It would have been easier without these.”

He held up his restrained hands. She shook her head.

“Not a chance, Ren. And anyway, you look like you managed just fine.”

He scowled at her, and she ignored it, crossing the room to place the clothes and books on the bed. 

“I’ve brought some extra clothes, I’m not sure if they’ll fit you but they’re clean.”

Leaving the clothes and books where she’d laid them, she came over to inspect the rations. 

“Well, what’ll it be tonight? Jerky or portion bread?”

He wrinkled his nose in response.

“Neither sounds particularly appetizing.”

“Look, it’s not fried Nuna legs or claw fish, but I’d rather have this than nothing,” she said with a sigh. 

“The bread, I guess,” he said.

She opened one container of the water, wiped two cups clean and filled them. Then she ripped open a pack of the portion bread and emptied it into a bowl, pouring water over it. As soon as it puffed up, she grabbed the bowl and cup and turned around to face him.

“You can either sit on the bed or on the floor, take your pick.”

Silently, he sat on the bed. She handed him the bowl and set the cup on the tiny table next to the bed. He looked up at her and lifted his bound hands, bowl and all.

“Aren’t you going to remove these so I can eat?”

“It’s bread and water, you can eat just fine with or without the bonds.”

She turned to retrieve her own cup of water and a pack of the jerky, then took a seat next to him on the bed. She took a long drag from the cup and then placed it between her knees and ripped open the pouch of jerky with her teeth. It was tough as leather and tasted about as good, but it was sustenance, better than nothing. 

They ate in silence and when they’d both finished, she stood and collected the dishes, taking them back to the cupboard and cleaning them with magic so as not to waste any of the water. When she turned around, she saw that he was eyeing the books she’d left at the edge of the bed.

“Pick one,” she said, gesturing at them.

“Why?” He questioned.

Pansy snorted.

“Because you’re going to need something to keep you occupied tomorrow while I go to the outpost to get the parts I need to get off this planet. Unless you’d rather stare at the wall and contemplate your existence?”

Was she imagining things or was that a hint of a smile on his stupidly good-looking face? He moved closer to inspect the small stack of books before choosing one. 

“Your selections could use some improvement,” he said, “but I guess this will do.”

“Apologies, Your Highness, that I didn’t have an entire library at my disposal. I’ll take it into account for the next pain in the ass I have to transport,” she retorted.

Sensing the shift in the light from outside, she stepped over to the one tiny window to peer out. The suns were setting, and it was nearly dusk. Soon it would be getting cold. 

“Alright, it’ll be night soon, so let’s get a few things straight. First of all, you’re sleeping on the side against the wall, sorry that’s nonnegotiable. Second of all, if you’d like to try those clothes, now’s the time to do it. I’ll only turn my back on you once, out of courtesy, but don’t think for a second that my wand won’t be on you the whole time.”

Leaving the book on the bed, he stood up slowly.

“And what might you do if I was to try something while your back is turned?”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Let’s just say you wouldn’t like it. It might even hurt.” 

“And if I think you’re bluffing?”

She stared at him incredulously and then stalked forward, wand drawn, and poked him square in the chest with it. 

“Look, I’ve been far more accommodating than I normally would be, so don’t push your luck, Ren. You don’t want to be on the wrong end of one of my hexes, I am exceptionally skilled with those. Cross me and you’ll regret it. They might have paid me extra in advance to keep you alive, but they didn’t tell me that I couldn’t hex you into next week to make you behave.”

Her eyes glittered with fire as she peered up at him. She didn’t like being underestimated, especially by men like him. But rather than continue to antagonize her, he frowned and tilted his head with interest. 

“Who paid extra?” He asked softly.

“Oh please, like you don’t know,” she scoffed.

“Enlighten me.”

“The Resistance, of course. Who else?”

He shook his head.

“Try again. _Who_?”

Pansy sighed and withdrew her wand, crossing her arms with it still in hand.

“Fine. General Organa herself. She actually requested me specifically for this task,“ she said with a touch of pride. 

“I see,” he said simply, dropping his eyes from hers. Kylo Ren’s face was unreadable, like he had retreated into himself upon hearing the General’s name. It wasn’t like Pansy didn’t know that Leia Organa was his mother. It was the galaxy’s worst kept secret. Clearly it was a touchy subject.

“Right… well, as I said before, you can try those clothes. You’re probably going to want them.”

He nodded and turned away from her to gather them up. 

“Wait,” she said, stepping towards the bed, “I brought some for myself as well. Here, let me separate them. I’m honestly surprised I had any men’s clothes at all, they’re left over from who knows when.” 

Pansy separated the two sets of clothes and handed him his, clutching hers to her chest with one arm. With her free hand, she used her wand to tap his restraints, making them disappear. 

“Just for a minute. Don’t make me regret it,” she warned. 

When they’d both changed into clean clothes, she waved her wand and the restraints appeared once more. This time, he didn’t protest. She turned down the bed, placing the books on the single bedside table on her side. She shivered as the last of the daylight disappeared, leaving the room lit only by the single lamp on the table. 

“Let’s just try and get some sleep, yeah?” 

An hour later, Pansy lay awake in the dark, still shivering. It was bloody cold, colder than she’d anticipated, and the thin wool blankets weren’t doing enough, despite there being several of them. On her back, she had crossed her ankles and wrapped her arms around herself in a vain attempt to stay warm. Her wand was tucked gently beneath her thigh, ready should she need to grab it. Normally, she would roll onto her side and curl up in a fetal position to hold in more body heat, but she was sharing the small bed with a stranger. He wasn’t asleep either, and he was also cold, she could tell by the sound of his breathing. 

Heat… she just needed a little bit of it. Again, she went over the options in her head. A warming charm was fleeting and temporary, a fire was out of the question as she would need to tend it, even a magical one, and that defeated the whole purpose. She made a mental note to start keeping some warmer sleeping apparel on her ship, for occasions just like this one. There was one other option… but it was completely mad. However, they weren’t going to get any sleep, and if she didn’t do something, they might very well freeze. She let out a breath and watched it take form against the cold air. Damn it. She knew what she had to do; desperate times and all that.

“Ren?“

Silence.

“Look, I know you’re awake,” she said slowly, “and I know you’re just as cold as I am… I might have a solution.”

“I’m listening,” he finally replied.

“I’m not going to mince words here, we’re both going to freeze to death if we don’t do something. Magic isn’t going to help us, so I propose we utilise the most basic survival mechanism, and share body heat.”

He said nothing.

“Did you hear what I said?” She asked.

“You’re saying you want to… snuggle. To stay warm.”

“YES,” she said impatiently, “it’s the only logical solution.”

He scoffed in the darkness next her and Pansy lost her temper just a little, snapping upright and leaning towards him to make her point.

“Do you want to die of hypothermia? Because that’s how it’s looking right now. Conversely, if _I_ die of hypothermia, you’ll be trapped here within the wards I constructed. Either way, you’re fucked, so the choice is yours.”

Of course, the wards would not remain in place if she were to die, but he didn’t need to know that. She’d prefer not to die, and she’d prefer to get paid too, and if it meant suffering through a little humiliation just for one night, then so be it. She huffed in the dark and fell back against her pillow, crossing her arms again, this time more out of frustration. She was shaking her head in annoyance when she thought she heard him mutter “fine.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” She said, with a little bit of sarcasm.

“I said, FINE.” 

“Excellent,” she replied, “well, just come over here, and for the love of Merlin, don’t make this fucking weird. You do what you have to do sometimes.”

Pansy waved her wand to remove his restraints and turned on her side, shoving her wand underneath her pillow. It would be concealed but still within reach if she needed it. She was definitely unnerved that the situation had evolved to this point, but again, she reminded herself, she’d rather be a little uncomfortable for a night than to freeze to death with her pride intact.

However, despite this being her suggestion, she stiffened slightly when his arm wrapped around her. And her heart rate sped up when she felt his very solid form press against hers from behind. It was really more reflexive than anything, and a result of it having been so long since she’d shared a bed with a man. 

“Your heart is racing,” he whispered, entirely too close to her ear.

“Maybe it’s because you tried my patience, Ren,” she snapped. “I’ll remind you again, not to make me regret removing your restraints.”

She fidgeted a little, pulling the blankets up to her chin, and burrowing under them. She sighed, thinking this was going to be a long night, but she underestimated just how tired she was, and the warmth and proximity of another person was surprisingly comforting. She fell asleep soon after she closed her eyes.

Her dreams, as always, were a dark sea of painful memories, but at least on this occasion they weren’t terrifying. She didn’t awaken in a cold sweat, gasping for air, or with her heart fluttering in her throat. In fact, she opened her eyes to the gentle rays of first light peeking through the single window, bathing the small room in a pinkish glow. She blinked, taking in her surroundings, recalling the events of the prior day. She sniffed as she felt something wet drip down the side of her nose. When she reached up to wipe it away, she could feel her cheek was wet. Tears. So her dreams, while not frightening, had still caused her yet another night of pain. 

She hoped she hadn’t disturbed her bedmate, who seemed to be still asleep. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and his large arm was still draped over her, holding her close. She wasn’t quite sure why, but it comforted her slightly to know that in a pinch, she’d been able to count on him and hadn’t had to regret leaving herself so vulnerable. And he thought _she_ was strange… she was finding that he was just as curious. The stories of Kylo Ren’s bloodlust led her to believe that he would have sooner slit her throat while she slept. And yet, she’d rolled the dice. She was still in one piece, and he had quietly complied with her directives. Evidently, her bluff about the wards had worked on him. Either that, or something else was going on that she would have to uncover.

The slightest movement from behind her, told Pansy that he was waking up. She stiffened when she felt his face nuzzle into the back of her neck. She cleared her throat gently, which caused him to recoil, pulling his arm off of her as well.

“Good morning Ren. I appreciate you not killing me in my sleep.”

He responded with some sort of indiscernible grumbling, which reminded her a little of a teenage boy protesting to being awakened before noon.

She sat up and swung her sock-covered feet over the side of the bed. She hastily ran a hand through her hair to detangle it, reaching for her wand with the other. She intended to wash her face and brush her teeth before choosing rations and laying out her plans for the day. She yawned and stretched her arms upwards, arching her back to relieve her stiff muscles.

“You were crying in your sleep.”

She froze. So she had disturbed him last night after all. Her shoulders sagged, and she let out a puff of air. 

“Some nights are far worse, so consider yourself lucky,” she replied. “I haven’t had a peaceful night’s sleep in years.”

“Why is that, bounty hunter? Running from something?”

She sighed. 

“No, nothing that exciting. Just... old memories that refuse to stay buried.” she said hollowly. “And you can call me Pansy, I do have a name.” 

She got up and busied herself with shaking out yesterday’s clothes to rewear and readying herself for the day. She located a spare hair-tie and gathered her long, dark hair behind her back in a loose, low ponytail in preparation for traveling via speeder. 

They ate their breakfast in silence. Once again, she cleaned the dishes with magic and placed them back in the cupboard. She rummaged through her rucksack and made sure she had everything, before slinging it over her shoulder. 

“Alright, I’m heading to the outpost to get the parts I need and restock the rations. I’ll be back as soon as I can, but it’ll still be a few hours at least. You’ve got 2 books there to keep you occupied. Don’t try to leave, because you won’t like what happens when you hit the wards.” She smirked at him.

His expression was relatively stoic in response, but Pansy could have sworn she glimpsed something else in his dark brown eyes. Then she blinked and it was gone. Her brow furrowed slightly.

“Do be careful Pansy, I’d prefer not to die here,” he said sarcastically.

“Stay inside and behave, and you won’t,” she retorted.

She turned and strode out the door, heading for her ship to collect her small speeder. When she’d gotten it out and arranged the cargo bags to hold everything she was going to purchase, she repositioned her rucksack so it was slung across her back, and tightened the strap across her chest to secure it. She pulled on the goggles hanging from the gear shift, to protect her eyes from the gritty air and the bright sun. With one backward glance at the wall of rock containing the safe house, she hit the gas and took off across the glittering sand, determined to get what she needed and get the hell off this planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon!


End file.
